Final Fantasy: The Generation Lost Ch. 2
by Triphos
Summary: The plot unfolds as Lews and his friends discover their fate.


Final Fantasy: The Generation Lost  
FanFic by Triphos Erikson  
  
Chapter 2 - The Task of Telarin  
  
The night air was lingering stale as Lews, Elyze and Draco made their way into the village. A few lights were still burning in the windows for those reading or suffering from insomnia. A ring of torches always lighted the Town Square, and tonight was no different. The steel cage still stood in the center, a sleeping dragon contained inside. The only sounds where coming from the tavern a few streets away.  
  
******************  
  
"What do you mean I can't pay with this?" questioned one of the mercenaries. The three mercenaries in the bar were named Relyt, Biggs, and Wedge. "What am I supposed to pay in then?" Shouted Biggs.  
  
"I don't know," said the bartender. "We don't accept Gillian currency." Gillia was the country across the sea that for ages has been at war with Selas. Selas was the country in which Megenhem is.  
  
"That's a load of crap! We work our butts off catching that dragon and you won't even let us pay for a drink!" Shouted Wedge at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Look, I don't care what you did, if you don't pay, you don't drink, and you leave!" yelled the bartender. At this Wedge picked up a bottle and smashed it on the bar, leaving a weapon of sharp points and spikes.  
  
"I asked you nicely, now give us our drinks," said Wedge with the emotion of a rock.  
  
The bartender simply looked at the pair of mercenaries, reached beneath the counter and pulled out a long scimitar. Biggs and Wedge took one look at the sword, one look at each other, and bolted for the door.   
  
"Useless," growled Relyt. He flipped the bartender a coin and walked out. Into the night he walked, after his two quivering counterparts. He found them a few streets down, swearing and yelling. More than one light came because of this. Relyt ran up to them and closed this hand over their mouths.  
  
"Fools," he whispered. "You want to get yourselves killed or what?"  
  
Biggs and Wedge struggled out of Relyt's grip.  
  
"That dumb bartender wouldn't accept our money! We'll get him back though, we will." Biggs said softly. Wedge followed with a short compliance.  
  
"No, forget him," Relyt told them. "He is not of our concern. It is too dark here." Relyt then did something that shocked his already shaken up companions. Holding out his hand, he created a ball of light. Magic. Wondering where he had acquired magic, Biggs and Wedge gawked at him in silence. Only those of the mage profession had the ability to use magic. Where had Relyt learned this!  
  
Suddenly aware of his partners gawking, Relyt extinguished the ball and continued to walk down the alley, followed by the dumbstruck Biggs and Wedge, with an evil smile on his face.  
  
******************  
  
Lews, Elyze, and Draco crept up to the Town Square silently under Draco's guidance, so as not to alert anyone to their presence. The torches burned, crackling in the wind. Draco crept up to the cage and examined the dragon. He waved his friends over since the coast was clear.   
  
"Is he all right?" Asked Lews, suddenly caring more about the dragons well being. "Does he need to be healed?"  
  
"He's all right, just sleeping," Draco reassured him. At this the dragon woke up and began to look around, setting his sights directly on Lews.  
  
"Who are you? Are you my captors? Come on and fight me, I'll beat ya," the dragon said. It was obvious from his overconfidence that he was young, maybe only 150 years old.  
  
"We're not your captors! We're here to help you, you dumb dra..." Elyze almost shouted.   
  
"Elyze! Not so loud," interrupted Lews "Hello, my name is Lews. This is Elyze and Draco. We have come to rescue you."   
  
"Well thank you very much, but I can handle this on my own. I was just about to break free, bet ya didn't know that!" remarked the Dragon. Yes, he was definitely a child.  
  
"You should let them help you," said someone in the shadows. "Those bars are an inch thick and not even your breath could melt them. All three of the children turned quickly to see who it was. A tall man clad in leather armor and toting a long sword appeared. Lews recognized him immediately. The mercenary who had caught the dragon!  
  
"Your that mercenary I saw earlier today, aren't you?" uttered Lews.   
  
"My name is Relyt. Use and remember it. You will be hearing it often in the future foolish boy," said Relyt.  
  
"You think capturing helpless dragons will give you a name?" voiced Draco, who had been silent through the whole conversation so far.  
  
"I'm not out for the money or fame. I'm out for the power. I took this job because I need this dragon. His magic will prove most useful to me." Dragons have been known by few to possess a natural ability to manipulate the forces of magic.  
  
"No!" Draco shouted. He barreled toward Relyt, daggers ready to pierce the mans heart when Relyt raised his hand. A black ball of energy formed directly infront of his palm and shot forth in a ball of fire. Draco was knocked back into Elyze's arms.  
  
"Magic?!?! But you're a mercenary! You can't know magic, you just can't!" shouted Lews. Not only was this magic, but it was black magic. Lews ran over to Elyze to see how Draco was.   
  
"Cure him Lews! Use your magic to cure him!" Shouted Elyze frantically.   
  
"I can't right now! I need master Emerai's help." Lews told her.  
  
"A white mage?" Relyt said. "You could be useful also." Relyt formed a new black ball of energy, only this time releasing it as a long tendril heading straight for Lews. The charm around Lews neck briefly shone blue as the black energy hit an invisible barrier and dissipated.  
  
"What?" both Relyt and Lews gasped at the same time. Relyt tried the attack again, only to watch in horror as the black extension dissipated in thin air like it had before. Relyt took a brief look up at Lews before opening a portal of darkness and jumping into it.  
  
"What just happened? Asked Elyze. She was more confused than Lews was.  
  
"I have no idea. I didn't even cast a protection spell, and even if I did, it couldn't have blocked an attack of that magnitude. I think he was trying to teleport me somewhere." Said Lews.  
  
Whatever happened, he's gone. Go get your master, Draco is dying. Lews looked at Draco's badly burned face and ran towards the sanctuary. I have to hurry, Draco needs me kept going through his mind as he raced into the sanctuary and up a case of rounded steps. He ran down a hall full of doors and opened the ordinate one at the end of the hall. He charged up to the bed at the far end and began to shake the occupant violently.  
  
"Emerai! Wake up, I need your help. Draco has been injured!" cried Lews. Emerai groggily sat up and asked what Draco had done this time and why Lews couldn't handle it himself.  
  
"He was burned by a black mages fireball!" Lews choked out.  
  
"Why didn't you say so in the first place boy, I'll be right down." Emerai told him. He grabbed his cloak and quickly followed Lews to the street with Draco and Elyze. Elyze was cradling Draco's head and crying into his shirt.   
  
"He's dead!" Elyze shouted out in a fit of fury. Her eyes shone with a fire that could have lit the entire village aflame.   
  
"Let me have a look at him girl," Emerai said. He gave Draco a quick overview before looking up at Elyze again. "He's not dead fool girl, only unconscious. But severely injured none the less. This could take both of us Lews." Lews sat on one side of Draco and Emerai on the other. Both began to concentrate deeply, and almost as soon as they began, a white light formed over Draco's lifeless body. It began to descend down in small stars, each one being absorbed by Draco's skin. As each ball was absorbed, another burn was removed from the scarred body. Soon, all that remained of the injury was a long scar across Draco's chest where the fireball had struck him. Draco's eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Elyze hovering above him, tears streaming down her face. He smiled.  
  
"He'll be fine. Now Lews tell me what happened, how did a black mage get in here? There have been no black mages in Megenhem for hundreds of years. And second, what did you do to make him attack?" asked Emerai.  
  
"It wasn't a mage. It was the mercenary that captured that dragon." Lews pointed to the steel cage. The dragon had been silent through the whole ordeal. Lews then proceeded to tell Emerai of the tale. What Relyt had said and what happened to the magic attack.  
  
"My god. So it's finally happened. I didn't think it could happen in a place like this, so small and isolated." Uttered Emerai, a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"What is it master, tell me!" shouted Lews.  
  
"A legend has been passed down by the white mages from age to age. It states that one day, I normal man will stumble upon an artifact of magic. This artifact will let him absorb magic from those who possess the talents. Obviously this mercenary is the man of the legend. He must have already taken the powers of a black mage and not a white, considering he came after you. This is grave news indeed."  
  
"Master, what exactly is this pendent? It shone when the black magic hit the invisible barrier," asked Lews.  
  
"That charm is another artifact that I possessed. It will protect you from the affects of black magic. If you are going to fight this man, you should best keep it with you."  
  
"Fight him?" said Draco. "We can't fight him! Look at what just happened."  
  
"You must. You have been chosen," said Emerai in a dead serious tone.   
  
"Chosen?" said Lews. This was a bit much for him to take in.  
  
"Yes. The legend also states that a young mage will be the one to confront the mad man and see that his evil plan is destroyed. For years, I suspected it might be you. Now I am sure. Draco and Elyze will join you. Their strength and skills will greatly benefit your quest," Emerai explained.  
  
"Wait, do you mean we have to leave home, all our friends and family, all our belongings to go on some quest to find out what a mad man is doing and then stop him?" asked Elyze.  
  
"Basically, yeah," said Emerai.  
  
"I'm in," piped Elyze. She was liking this trip idea too much.  
  
"Well, it seems I have to choice then, count me in," muttered Draco.  
  
"Wait you guys, I haven't even said if I am going or not. Can't Emerai just send on of the other mages to do this? Why me?" said Lews. It was evident that he didn't share the others enthusiasm.  
  
"No one else can Lews. You are the strongest of the mages here. You have the most potential. Plus now that the artifact has activated itself, if won't work for anyone but you. It has no be you, there is no other choice." Emerai explained.  
  
"But..." spoke Lews. "I guess I really have no choice then. I must go. But where do we go?"  
  
"There is a village a few days travel north. Its name is Zavis Keep. Who knows, you might find something helpful there."  
  
"All right then. We leave in the morning." Lews informed the rest.  
  
"Umm, may I please be released?" said the dragon. "I might be able to help you if you do."  
  
Draco stumbled over to the cage and unlocked it. The young dragon walked out and stretched his wings.  
  
"Thank you, I never thought I would get out of there. My name is Telarin."  
  
"Well tell me, Telarin, how did you get here?" asked Lews.  
  
"I was resting here on a journey to Gillia when I say a small boy trapped between two rocks. I was about to fly down to check up on him when some people came and rescued him. I shrugged it off and went to get something to eat. A few days later, when I planned to leave, three men came up and knocked me out. Now I am here." Explained Telarin.  
  
"Well, the roads open for any companions who want to come," said Draco.  
  
"I'd should continue to Gillia, but I think I will stick around, see what turns out of this whole mess." Telarin piped in.  
  
"All right. Look everyone, the suns beginning to rise. Shall we?" said Lews.  
  
  
And so the journey begins....  



End file.
